


Puppy love

by unmeiboy



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Kis-My-Ft2 (Band)
Genre: Collars, Established Relationship, M/M, Pet Play, Puppy Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-05-06 01:15:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5397392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unmeiboy/pseuds/unmeiboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, Senga is only looking for a feeling of comfort and safety.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Puppy love

“I'm home,” Kitayama calls out as he closes the door to his own apartment, hears eager movements from his kitchen, movements that reach him by the time he has kicked his shoes off. He expects some kind of answer, but Senga remains silent, if anything looks a little impatient, revealing exactly what mode he's in. “Did you wait?” It's just a last test, to see if he gets any words at all, so when he doesn't he just holds out one arm, and Senga steps into his embrace, immediately starts pressing quick kisses to Kitayama's neck and jawline. “Shh,” he laughs, raises a hand to Senga's head, ruffles his hair and gets a happy whiny kind of sound in return. “At least let me get inside.”

At that Senga takes a step back, waits while Kitayama takes his jacket off and hangs it on a hanger; the sound of metal against wooden floor is heard for a split second and Kitayama turns to see that Senga didn't meet him empty-handed.  
“Show me what you've got there.” With a light blush and eyes cast down Senga moves his hand forward, and Kitayama takes the leash and collar from him before he pats him on the head. “Good boy.” He unhooks the leash, drops it on the floor but keeps the collar in his hand as he picks up the bag of take-out food he picked up on the way home, and Senga is already on his way back to the kitchen, sits on a chair when Kitayama puts one box on each side of his small table. Then the collar is in focus again, and Senga straightens his back as Kitayama loops the leather around his neck, locks it in place, then leans in for a real kiss. There's no _lust_ coming from Senga as he pushes back, tongue mixing in but neither of them deepen the kiss further than that; Senga tries to follow without getting up from the chair when Kitayama pulls back, but when Kitayama sits down it's a satisfied and comfortable expression that looks back at him from the opposite side of the table.  
“Go ahead,” he nods towards the food, Senga starts eating the very second he finishes his last word and Kitayama can't help but smile.

It's one of those nights, he supposes. When Senga isn't playing for sexual satisfaction, when he's only looking for a feeling of comfort and safety. He explained it to Kitayama once, that he enters his mode without intending to, but that it's not necessarily sex related. And if he wants it to be, it's easy to tell; Kitayama has never gotten any explanation on how to see if it is or not, yet he never fails to understand. And tonight, Senga is just eating in silence, not rushing, there's no sexual tension in the air; he's just looking perfectly happy with his collar in place.  
“Had a long day too?” Kitayama asks, is pleased with the nod he gets in return. “Tired?” He can't help laughing when Senga looks like he's about to nod again, but ends up yawning widely. “Let's go to bed when we're done, then.” Pros of take-out food; there's no plates to be washed.

He helps Senga brush his teeth, and this is the only time that he's protesting a little; tries to bite at the toothbrush and it maybe would be annoying, if it wasn't for how he beams when Kitayama tells him he's a good boy once they're done.  
“Go to the bedroom, okay?” He sends Senga away while he brushes his own teeth, trusts him to be obedient even though he isn't all the time, and when he gets back to him, Senga isn't even in bed. He's sitting next to the it, on the floor, looks up from the ball he's been rolling back and forth with a hopeful look in his eyes.  
“It's okay,” Kitayama speaks as he walks over, sits on the bed and scratches Senga at the back of his head. “Get up here.” When he doesn't move immediately, as if he's waiting for more scratching, Kitayama pats the bed instead and Senga jumps up on it, sits while he again waits, only now he's waiting while Kitayama gets his shirt off. “You too,” he reminds Senga, but pulls his t-shirt off as well before he even has the time to think of what reaction to take.

He thinks about wearing sweatpants to bed, has been sleeping with them on because it's been getting colder lately, but those nights have been without Senga in his bed and Senga is like a human heater; and Kitayama isn't exactly the guy who usually freezes while sleeping anyway. So he strips down to his underwear, makes sure Senga does the same, then pulls him down under the covers, sighs happily when he can feel their skin against each other as Senga curls up closer than ever. He brings his hand up to Senga's hair, feels big eyes looking up at him at the touch and when he meets their gaze, he can't stop himself from leaning down to press a kiss to Senga's nose. It makes him squirm a little, a happy squirm that calms when he gets stroked over his hair again; Kitayama scratches him lightly in the back of his neck and there's a warm, content exhale against his bare chest. He keeps it up until Senga's breathing has evened out, and there's one thought lingering in his mind as he lets the slow rhythm lure him into sleep as well; that he wouldn't have their relationship any other way.


End file.
